1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a worktable having an adjustable shield movable or adjustable relative to the circular blade, according to work pieces of different thickness, for suitably covering or shielding the circular blade, and for preventing cut chips or particles from flying everywhere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical worktables comprise a circular blade rotatably supported in or on a table, and rotated or driven by a motor in order to cut work pieces. While cutting the work pieces, cut chips or particles may be generated and may flying everywhere. For preventing the cut chips or particles from flying everywhere, a fence guard or a shield is provided and engaged onto the circular blade, in order to cover and to shield the circular blade, and to confine the cut chips or particles, and thus to prevent the cut chips or particles from flying everywhere.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,245 to Cox discloses one of the typical worktables also comprising a circular blade rotatably supported in or on a table, and a fence guard or a shield attached or engaged onto the circular blade, in order to cover and to shield the circular blade, and to prevent the cut chips or particles from flying everywhere.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,798 to Apolinski discloses a similar typical worktable also comprising a fence guard or a shield attached to the supporting table, and engaged onto the circular blade, in order to cover and to shield the circular blade, and to prevent the cut chips or particles from flying everywhere.
The fence guard or shield is pivotally attached to the supporting table, and may not be adjusted or moved relative to the circular blade. However, when work pieces of different thicknesses are engaged onto the work table and cut or machined by the circular blade, the fence guard or shield may be tilted or inclined relative to the supporting table and the circular blade, and thus may not suitably cover or shield the circular blade, such that the cut chips or particles may not be completely or suitably confined within the fence guard or shield and may fly everywhere.
In addition, in the typical worktables, the shaft of the circular blade is rotatable relative to the supporting table and may not be stably retained in place such that the circular blade may not be easily attached to or disengaged from the shaft of the circular blade, and such that additional tools or machines are required to be provided to stably retain and position the shaft of the circular blade to the supporting table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional worktables.